Victor James Dawn
by Couch King
Summary: Half Dragon Half Human that is me. This is my story as I live in the Supernatural World. OCxAkeno Over-Powered RATED T for now Got story help from Woodstock2008
1. OC Profile

**Welcome to my new story. I hope you all enjoy this piece of work. It's short but I think  
this chapter will be background Info about the OC.**

NAME: Victor James Dawn  
RACE: half human / half dragon  
POWER: xxxxxxxxxxxx (for now)  
FAMILY: Father (Zora- human) and Mother (Ivory- dragon)

Hello my name is Victor James Dawn but call me Victor, I am know to the supernatural world as 'Crimson Lock'. My Life was turned upside-down when I was born I lost my mum because of child-birth and I lost my dad at the age of 5 because he committed suicide, From there on at the age of 5 I had to find food or steal it, make shelter or find it, find old clothes to wear or steal some. This went on for 2 years before I felt that the mountains were calling me, I had got there and found out it was full of dragons, I was then trained by the dragons to get stronger and for some reason I could talk to them until I was 7 I found out that I was half dragon and that was the reason I could talk to them so well. After another year of intense training that included sprinting up the entire mountain, the dragons throwing fire at me, claws and tails swiping from every direction, doing martial arts with the dragons in their human forms, how to use fire, ice, wind, water and a lot more of element control. After all of the crazy training and mastering everything they had to offer.

They gave me a piece of paper with a weird round symbol on it and some odd writing around it. The Dragon's told me to put some magic into it and it should work and as soon as I put some energy in, it worked. I was teleported away and found myself at the front of a castle, I walked up to the door and knocked on it and waited a few moments until the door opened by a maid. 

AND THIS IS WHERE MY STORY BEGINS…


	2. Meet Lord Gremory and do Missions

**AN: Hello there, just remember that this is my first time writing for the fun of it.  
Also I am getting some but not much help Woodstock2008  
WITHOUT FURTHER INTERRUPTIONS HERE IS THE FIRST REAL CHAPTER…  
**_I walked up to the door and knocked on it and waited a few moments until the door opened by a maid._

**1****ST**** PERSON**

"May I help you sir" asked the maid  
"Ah yes may I see the owner of this castle?" I asked  
"Sure, please come in" said the maid, as I was led in to the castle I saw a lot of maids and butlers walking around. I was led into a massive room as I entered I saw 4 couches facing each other.  
"Please sit down sir, Lord Gremory will be with you shortly" said the maid then she left me waiting in the very big room with a lot of very expensive looking things on shelves and big paintings. As I waited in the room I could scene someone about to enter the room and I made sure I looked ok. As the doors swang open, I saw a middle-aged looking man with long crimson red hair that was tied as a loose ponytail with a black hairband walking towards me. He sat down on the couch in front of me he asked me an odd question  
"May I ask, how did a human get into this house?" asked Lord Gremory  
"I am only half Human sir" I told the Lord  
"Ok, anyway, what would you like, I'm guessing that you want something?" asked the Lord  
"yes, I would like to ask If there is any chance of me doing any work here and I mean anything" I said in a serious tone  
"ok" said Lord Gremory, there was a silence for a few moments as he thought  
"Could I do a scan of your body? Then I can see what you would be good for" asked the Lord  
"sure" I answered, I stood up with my arms spread out the side and Lord Gremory stood up walked over to me and formed a big ball of magic and the magic went around me and stayed around me for a few minutes then got off of me and went back to Lord Gremory. After a few moment of waiting Lord Gremory spoke up.  
"Wow kid, you have a lot of potential" said Lord Gremory in shock  
"Thanks a lot, anyway what can I do as a job?" I asked  
"oh, yes how would you like to serve me and my son like do missions?" asked Lord Gremory  
"How so?" I asked still not sure  
"You would go and do things for us if we don't have time or just jobs that need to be complete like, retrieving things from other places, assassinations if we needed it, helping with paper work and other tings" said Lord Gremory  
"Ok that's not bad but if I was to accept your offer would I get paid?" I asked Lord Gremory  
"ah, yes you would stay here and we would provide you with food, clothing and other things" said Lord Gremory  
"ok then, when do I start?" I said with a big smile on my face  
"you can start tomorrow, I will get a maid to show you around so your familiar with the place and I will let you rest because tomorrow you have a big day" said Lord Gremory and with that he clapped his hand and a maid came through the doors and Lord Gremory told her to show me around and find a spare room for me to live in. after the talk I was taken all around the castle which I would be living in for a while, I was first taken to when I would report to for missions then I was taken to the training rooms, next was the bathrooms and places I wasn't allowed to go to, the last thing I was shown was my room. I was left out in front of my door the maid had already left. I opened the door and found myself in front of a very large room the bed was a king, with a nice dark brown cabinet, a bunch of shelves on one of the walls, it was a plain room but I didn't care it was a room that I wouldn't spent a lot of time in due to all the missions I would probably do. As I looked out the window it was already dark so I went to sleep straight away knowing tomorrow was going to be a big day.

**The First Mission  
**  
As the sun shone through the window I started to stir awake. I woke up and went down stairs to the office where I was to go for my missions. I knocked on the door and waited a few moments when Lord Gremory opened the door.  
"ah looks like you're up, Oh I don't even know your name what is it, my name is Lord Gremory" said Lord Gremory  
"my name Is Victor James Dawn" I said  
"ok then now that I know your name Victor, come into my office and I shall tell you you're mission" said Lord Gremory, I went in to his office and took a seat in front of his desk and he took a seat as well.  
"Ok, I need you to go into the human world and go to this power plant and give a report on it. I have all the questions here" said Lord Gremory as he handed me a clipboard with a few pages of questions and l few lines for me to answer the question on.  
"Ok, thanks I will be back near the end of the day" I said  
"oh and one more thing this will take you straight to the sight" he said and gave me another teleportation card.  
"Thank you I will be off" I said and then I used the card and I was gone.

I found myself at the front gates of a massive power plant there was a button on the wall next to the gate. I pressed the button and waited for a few seconds when I heard the Intercom come on.  
"Hello?" asked the intercom  
"oh, hello I am here on behalf Lord Gremory to just check the place" I said  
"ahh, so you're the kid that Sir Gremory sent for us, yeah he told us about you, come right in" the guy on the intercom said  
"thanks" I said and then the gate started to open up and I walked through.

**SOMEWHERE IN THE DISTANCE  
**"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, you ready for this?" a hooded figure asked  
"always been" replied the other hooded figure  
"Let's do this" said the first figure, with that they started to walk down a hill towards the Power Plant…

**AND WITH THAT WE CONCLUDE THE CHAPTER!**

CK (Couch King) 


End file.
